


Detour

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人AU，这里有一个纠结的Steve<br/>（这个梗参照了中的一段，某种意义上的11.11贺文？）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

这是个糟糕透顶的决定，Steve对自己说。

现在反悔还来得及，你走在街上，你是自由的，你不需要为了谁放弃这一点。  
Steve转过街角，低下头避开迎面而来的几个年轻人。  
夜晚的空气中夹带着凉意，十分钟前的小雨将路面打湿，街灯笼罩在光晕中。又一个典型的纽约周六夜。  
你不必做这个，你完全可以转身回去，钻进宽松的运动裤和旧T恤里，在电视前的沙发上度过一整晚，多么的安全！  
他想象着温暖干燥的起居室，电视屏幕闪烁的光芒，窗外闷响的车声。这个念头突然间显得如此吸引人，仿佛世界上没有比这更值得执行的决定了。有那么几秒钟，Steve几乎要扭头原路逃回去，但是他强迫着自己迈开步子向前走。每迈开一步，他的勇气就被消耗了几分，最终他觉得自己只是在机械地往前走，仿佛这样就可以不用理会内心的慌张。他和其他纽约客一样等红灯，过马路，经过一个街区又一个街区。但他知道自己和他们不一样，他们前头只有路，路的终点是朋友、家人或者属于自己的房间，而Steve前头是一个赌局。  
一个可能改变他一生的赌局。  
你不必做这个，现在，转过头，走回去，装作什么都没发生，这将只是再寻常不过的一个周六夜晚。明天你会在自己的床上醒来，在自己的餐桌前吃早餐，从自己的门里走出去。回去，你知道你应该这么做。

Steve停下脚步，瞪着前面的路口。  
转过街角就是地铁站了，一旦走进那个铁皮怪物，他就会被困在里面。地铁会带着他呼啸往前，无法回头。  
他停在那里，香味透过领口钻进他的鼻子。他这才想起自己出门前用了一点香水——他记不住牌子，只是一个生日礼物，有着佛手柑和他识别不出的气味。  
希望Tony不会反感这个味道。  
淡淡的香味本应带着凉意，但是因为混合了他的体温而变得非常温暖，让他忍不住想像Tony闻起来会是什么味道的。

Tony身上一定会是非常有趣的香味，就像他那非常有趣的个性。他的香味一定会混合着一点惊喜、一点骄傲、一点幽默感和天真、还有一点神采飞扬。Steve确信这一点，仿佛此刻环绕着他的不是纽约夜晚潮湿的空气，而是Tony身上的气息——熟悉而新鲜，令人同时感到放松和心跳加速。  
那就是Tony，照片中的他总是一副自信满满的模样，沉醉在美酒一样的不可一世和极度可爱中。

Steve走进地铁，手机在他口袋里微微震动。他赶紧掏出来，一条简讯。  
“你出门了吗？”  
一个小小的对话框，几个单词，显得如此安全无害又惊心动魄。  
Steve瞪着手机屏幕发呆。聊天记录的上一条是他发给Tony的“等不及了”。  
现在看起来他实在是佩服自己当时的勇气。  
他不敢再往前翻，去看他是怎么答应和Tony出来见面的。那时他的耳膜中突突作响，因为手机的响动或沉默而兴奋不已或焦急万分，他在回忆中看着自己的指头输进“你今晚打算干什么？”，然后义无反顾地按下发送键。  
几秒钟或者一个世纪后，Tony回复“我打算跟你一起度过今晚”。

车厢摇晃着往前，Steve做了个深呼吸。  
你出门了吗？  
只是个简单得不能再简单的选择疑问句，答案只需一个词。  
“我在路上了”  
他犹豫了一会儿，发了出去。  
“我已经到了。”  
他已经到了？这不可能！他说自己住在上东区，他怎么可能这么快来到布鲁克林？  
“我猜我显得有点心急了。我现在在咖啡馆门口站着，有人看起来想要找我搭讪。”  
Steve忍不住弯起了嘴角，这就是Tony，永远能获得别人的注意。突然他为自己感到小小的骄傲。  
“待在那儿别动。”  
“如果那人真的给我报个不错的价钱，我会考虑的。”  
“哈哈，非常有趣”，Steve想了一会儿，在最后加上感叹号，但最终又改回了句号。  
“快点，童子军，别让我一个人等着。”  
“十分钟，最多(top)。”  
“我的确更喜欢在下面(bottom) :P”  
“待在那儿，拜托。”  
“如果你这么坚持的话。”

Steve把手机放回口袋里，发现自己已经走出了地铁，正站在一家便利店前不远处。他走了进去，置身于另一个干燥明亮的世界里，突然之前的一切都显得如此滑稽可笑了。  
他走过一排排货架，拉开冰箱门，选了一小瓶水。  
收银员是个上了年纪的女人。  
她会阻止我去见Tony吗？拜托，请阻止我去见Tony，说点什么，随便什么，比如“今晚的天气不适合出门”，比如“你打算看一个小时后的比赛吗？”，比如“你看上去需要好好睡一觉”。  
“你的找零。”收银员说。  
“抱歉，能帮我换成纸币吗？”  
他可不希望Tony听到硬币在他口袋里哐啷作响。  
或许，他可能根本不希望Tony见到他？

“大部分人都更喜欢要硬币。”收银员说，但依然开心地给他换了纸币。  
Steve道谢后接过来，喝了一大口水，感到冷静了一点儿。  
他走出门去，走进潮湿微凉的世界里。  
Tony的头发，Tony的眼睛，Tony的手指。  
迎面走来的年轻人和他打了个招呼，但是马上发现自己认错人了，尴尬地笑着走开。  
这是我吗？  
穿着过紧的裤子和干净的衬衫，穿着满心的期待和矛盾。  
Tony扬起的眉毛，Tony眼角的细纹，Tony薄薄的嘴唇。  
一个不寻常的夜晚和一个平安无事的夜晚，为什么我选了前者？  
Tony明亮的笑容，Tony皱起的鼻子，Tony用手指敲打键盘的动作。  
他穿过这个街区。  
Tony。  
不远处就是那个咖啡店了。  
Tony。  
红灯，绿灯，行人和计程车。  
Tony。  
如果我现在打电话给他取消见面，他会生气吗？  
Steve掏出手机，翻到Tony的号码。他能想象到Tony耷拉着肩膀接听电话的样子，口气中肯定会满是失望。  
但是他只是会抱怨，不会真的责怪我，因为他是Tony呀。

Steve的心在轻轻地叹息。他把手机放回去，一刻不停地往前走。他的心悬着，但是事到如今已经感觉不到了紧张，好奇和期待压过了恐惧和矛盾。他需要做的只是继续往前走。  
转过街角，咖啡馆的灯箱赫然出现在他正前方，但是他没看到Tony。

Steve快步走到咖啡馆门前朝里看，但是里面只有稀稀落落的情侣。他四处张望，周围只有车辆和躲在大衣里的行人。  
他在门前迟疑了一会儿，走远了一点站在阴影里，然后又折回门前，最终他转过头准备原路回去。  
“嘿，”有人拍了一下他的肩膀，“你迟到了。”  
Steve转过身，突然Tony就这样站在他面前。  
他和他想象中几乎一模一样，只是更矮一些，穿着明显不够保暖的外套，手插在裤子口袋里，看上去有点疲倦，紧张藏在满眼笑意后面，星星一样闪烁。  
Steve向前迈出最后一步，搂住Tony的腰，把他拉进一个深吻里。

 

-FIN-


End file.
